


falter

by torpiar



Series: best buds birthdays [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guards, M/M, Multi, Royalty AU, Sakusa getting used to Atsumu, Weapon ment., happy birthday rys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpiar/pseuds/torpiar
Summary: Sakusa asks, and with each word that rolls off his tongue, his sword nears Atsumu’s neck. Upon a deeper look, the cold metal that has taken an untold amount of lives has already met his skin.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: best buds birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	falter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangolatte (ryspect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryspect/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYS!!!
> 
> u like sakuatsukita, i bring u sakuatsukita. u like royalty au, i bring u slight royalty au!
> 
> S/O to maya for betaing!!

If there’s something Sakusa has thought himself to do over the years, it’s to ignore the irritating behavior of other people from the instant he was born. Most of the time he can applaud himself for doing so, pushing away the way they act or talk because he’s aware he won’t ever talk to them again.

With Atsumu, he cannot. Atsumu lays on the couch in Kita’s study acting like he’s lived there all his life. The loud chewing coming out of his mouth isn’t helping the situation, it only makes Sakusa more agitated than he already is. “Could you at least help?”

“With?” Atsumu retorts and pulls himself straight on the sofa. “Writing lame reports? Na’ thank ya’.”

Sakusa clenches his fist and his palms meet his own face. A shaky breath escapes his mouth. Kita’s eyes meet his—warm, honey gems comforting him silently—and he nods his head. How exactly Kita deals with Atsumu, rather staying calm within the man’s presence, he doesn’t understand.

Kita and Sakusa work until the sun lays itself to rest, and Atsumu decides to light the candles around the room. He hums an old folklore song, one that Sakusa’s mother used to sing, and retakes his seat on the couch. “So, whatcha exactly writin’?” 

“Some contracts that need to be signed,” Kita cuts in, eyeing Sakusa intensely. “Some correspondents from other kingdoms that need answers.”

He watches Sakusa grip his quill a bit tighter and sends yet another glare his way, a look full of instructions. For years Sakusa has not once failed Kita’s rules, but it won’t take long until he will break his first. 

“Sounds borin’,” Atsumu slurs, taking his sword in his palms and inspecting it. The colours of his sword are slowly fading from its handle due to the frequent practice. For Sakusa, if he’s not around Kita’s, he takes extra practice to perfect his swordsmanship. 

“Well,” Kita smiles. “It’s a part of my life, I can’t get around it. Kiyoomi-kun helps me out because there’s a lot to sign, would you like to help?”

“Signing papers? With all due respect, that shi-"

Sakusa’s movements are swift, within two seconds his sword is up and the sharp point is millimeters away from Atsumu’s Adam's apple. Sakusa’s breaths are slow, and Kita knows this wasn’t a rushed movement of his.

His shoulders do not heave up and down, his controlled stance is what makes Kita raise up from his seat. From the other side of the sword, Atsumu’s eyes are wide open, a spark of fear to be noticed within them.

Kita doesn’t say anything, he solely rests his hand onto Sakusa’s. He doesn’t try to push down the sword, but the strength of the grip means enough to him. “Kiyoomi-kun.”

“Kita-san, please. He hasn’t done anything besides nonchalantly lay around in your bedchamber. Not even doing a useful task, not putting in the effort to help with anything. Does he not see the amount of papers due within a couple of days?” Sakusa asks, and with each word that rolls off his tongue, his sword nears Atsumu’s neck. Upon a deeper look, the cold metal that has taken an untold amount of lives has already met his skin. “Why was there any need for another guard? Have I not done my job well? Are my efforts not good enough?”

“Kiyoomi-kun, withdraw your sword, _please_.”

With shaking hands and a shivering breath, he lowers his sword. The steel collides with the stone floor and echoes in the room, a sign of defeat for Sakusa. He quietly sniffles and straightens his back again, the blade sliding back into its holster.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Sakusa states and leaves the room. The doors fall closed with a hard clap, and he leaves Kita and Atsumu behind. Atsumu raises his hand to his neck and realizes that Sakusa had cut, gently but noticeable.

Kita hands him over a cloth and tells him to take a seat. His robes draped on his shoulders drop to the ground, and he takes a seat next to Atsumu. They remain silent, Atsumu waits until the light blood that flows on his neck stops before he tries to speak up. “Kita-sa-”

“You’re dismissed from your duty for today, thank you for guarding me today, Atsumu-kun. Do not bother passing Kiyoomi’s bedchamber, I’ll go by myself,” Kita says with an obvious forced smile on his lips. Without words, Atsumu stands up and bows deeply before taking his leave. The doors close a bit more gently than before.

Kita lets out a frustrated sigh when he’s sure Atsumu’s footsteps are far away. Running his hands through his hair out of uncertainty, he’s unsure of what to do. Not once in the four years Sakusa has been his guard has Kita seen him in such a state. Not one morning or night where Sakusa had taken his leave without being dismissed.

Kita thinks it’s out of stress, recalling the fact that Sakusa has never taken a day off. Spending Christmas within the castle walls, he refuses to rest: his own birthdays are events he does not want to be aware of. After all, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a man far more closed off than Kita has ever been.

Choosing to take a step away from signing papers, he takes the ones ready to be sent and makes his way down the corridor. A small tactic to pass by Sakusa’s room, perhaps in hopes of seeing him.

There seems to be no light coming from beneath the doors, so Kita thinks of the second-most-used spot where Sakusa goes, which happens to be the training grounds. But he only goes when there is nobody else in sight. It gives him the chance to let out his anger, hence why he’s quiet but savage. And, Kita guessed correctly. In the corner of the field, Sakusa stands in merely a blouse and his trousers, his sword in his palm yet again. It almost looks like a punishment to himself. No lights shining bright enough to guide him, Kita waddles his way over carefully.

From a distance he watches, and each movement Sakusa makes is precise and swift. Observing the way Sakusa’s muscles maneuver with every stroke and the way his breathing stays surprisingly stable for the amount of force being used.

“Kiyoomi-kun,” Kita hums and watches Sakusa turn around instantly, his sword still displaying in front of him. Perfectly aiming at Kita. “Kita-san.”

“I’m sorry, you must be terribly cold, are you not?” Sakusa hurries over, slipping his own jacket over Kita’s shoulders. “Why are you out here? Should you not be resting?”

“Kiyoomi-kun,” Kita repeats, and Sakusa stills at the mention of his name. Defeated, he takes a seat next to him. “Why aren’t you making an effort to get to know Atsumu-kun? What about him bothers you? In no way am I mad. I want to make you two get along.”

Sakusa’s lip quivers when he takes a deep breath. One can only lie for so long, and Kita sees straight through anybody he comes across. Truly, there is no point in lying. “He ruined the knights. I had spent years on perfecting them, making them able to fight in any circumstance. The minute he took over, he screwed everything up. They’ve become lazy, hanging in town instead of doing what they’re supposed to do.”

Kita only nods understandingly. His eyes are gentle and mean no harm, and it makes Sakusa feel just that bit safer. 

“There is a reason I asked him to become a guard of mine,” Kita states. “I know him from my own youth, and he’s always been a reckless man. Within the knights he does his job just the way he should be doing it, but unlike you, he makes them interact with the outside world. Perhaps that’s why I chose him to be your equal.”

_My equal?_

“Kiyoomi-kun, you do your job outstandingly. After all, you have been a guard before. You enforce the same rules from a kingdom far away, rules I thought you would forget over time but you didn’t. The Shiratorizawa kingdom is strong and on top of that, the prince is a strong man himself. You only knew you had to be stronger than him.”

Sakusa’s mouth hangs wide open, because not one thing Kita said is wrong. Although it feels like a dagger to his heart with everything he says, it opens his eyes.

The gravel on the ground gives Atsumu away. His hands are neatly folded behind his back, and in awkward steps he comes closer. Kita ushers him over, and Atsumu goes, “I heard all o’ that.”

Sakusa clenches his jaw, his brain going a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with something remotely close to a reply. Yet nothing greets him.

“I never thought that was something that ya thought about,” Atsumu continues, putting his hands on his hips. “I know you’re as stubborn as a donkey, but ya could’ve talked to me. I never saw ya as anything less, hell, ya intimidate me.”

“Atsumu-kun is a great addition to the guards. While you teach him to be more productive, he teaches you to relax.”

Sakusa feels his heart beat in his throat. Sure, for a big guy with undeniable good swordsmanship, he’s the absolute worst at confrontation. 

“I’ll get used to it,” Sakusa finally mumbles. Kita takes his hands into his own and gives him a little squeeze. “I’ll try.”

“I’ll try not to annoy ya, can’t make any promises!” Atsumu chimes, a bit too optimistic to Sakusa’s liking, but that’s just the man’s personality. “Would ya teach me how to help with the letters? I’ve actually never learned how to write formally.”

He heaves himself up and assists Kita—who’s still wearing Sakusa’s coat, which is ten times too big—before he nods his head. “If you ask me how to politely insult someone, I will not hesitate to lock you outside the room.”

“Ya really think I’m that bad? He dramatically clutches his chest, to which Kita’s bored eyes stare at him. “You _are_ , Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt! @/shqnsuke


End file.
